What Happened?
by kirahphantom
Summary: This is a remake of "Sam? Are You Ok?" It will be better AND stay on track. Katy might make one or two appearances but that's it. Basically if you haven't read the other story this is about Sam gaining powers from the time she was controlled by Undergrowth. No flames. R&R
1. Sam?

A/N: This is a remake of "Sam? Are You Ok?" This one will be better and Katy might make an appearance or two. This story will mainly focus on Sam, Danny and Tucker. Plus in this remake some chapters are the same, some are not and the trio already knows Katy. Therefore IF she makes an appearance I do not have to explain who Katy is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

Danny's POV

"Wow, you can do that now?" Sam asked as I formed an ice crystal in my hand and gave it to her. She started to blush.

"What's this for?" Sam said as the crystal landed in her hand.

"I'm just, glad your ok." I felt a blush coming onto my own cheeks. Sam leaned forward and tried to put her hands around my neck but I stumbled backwards, half out of confusion, half out of fear.

"What's wrong Danny?" Sam sounded confused, and possibly a little hurt.

"Hi guys. Are you-" Tucker stopped mid sentence. He was staring at the same thing I was. The dead vines behind Sam had turned green with life and were starting spiral up into the air.

"Are you doing that Sam?" I asked. This was scarier than when she called Undergrowth father and that, was kind of scary.

"Doing what?" Sam sounded very confused.

"Be-behind you." Tucker stammered. Sam turned around and gasped. All of the sudden the vines dropped and turned back to the black color they were before. Sam looked at her hands as if to inspect them.

"Why don't we go back to my house and go figure this out in my parents' lab?" This was getting a little weird for me, and I fight ghosts!

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea Danny." Sam looked at me with those big violet eyes I have come to love so much.

"You going to come with us Tuck?"

"I don't know. Is it going to involve any sharp, pointy needles?" I rolled my eyes. Tucker and his phobias.

"Only one pointy needle." Sam looked at me with a you-better-be-joking glare.

"Sam, it's only a simple blood test. I just need to take a little blood, run it through one of my parents' machines and see if it was you controlling the plants."

"How do you do that with a blood test?" I heard disbelief in Sam's voice.

"It's complicated." I turned my attention back to Tucker.

"So, are you coming or not?"

"On account of the pointy needle, no. Needles remind me of hospitals so no I'm not coming. You guys can tell me the results later."

"Ok then. Let's go Sam."

Sam's POV

"Ok then. Let's go Sam." Danny gently grabbed my waist and started to rise up into the air and head towards his house. About 10 minutes later we arrived at Fentonworks. Danny phased us through the front door and down to the lab. I love the tingly feeling I get when he does that. As soon as we were touching the ground Danny let go of me and I watched while the silver-white rings changed him from the hero Danny Phantom to the lesser known Danny Fenton. I've always been fascinated by the way those rings transform him.

"Ok, let's get this blood test over with." Danny went over to the counter and grabbed a needle. He looked like he was ready to give me a shot.

"Where do you want to take the blood from?"

"The crook of your elbow would be a good place." I held out my arm as the needle slowly went into my skin and penetrated the vein underneath. Danny saw my wince.

"Sorry. I'll try to make this as quick as possible. I didn't realize it would hurt that bad. It doesn't really hurt me but I guess that's because I'm fighting ghosts 24/7."

"It's fine Danny. I just wasn't quite ready." Danny nodded, his raven hair falling down and covering his ice-blue eyes. Danny pushed the hair away so he could see if he had enough blood. He ran over to grab a cotton ball and some gauze. Slowly Danny removed the needle then quickly covered it with the cotton ball. He attached the cotton ball to my arm with the gauze. Danny took the blood to one of his parents' really high tech looking machines. He put some of the blood on a tab sticking out of the machine and pushed the tab in. I watched with interest as letters and numbers flashed across the screen. We waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. It seemed like an eternity before we actually got an answer. It was one neither of us was prepared for. I gasped. Danny looked like he was going to be sick.

Danny's POV

No, no, no. This can't be happening, this can't be happening. I was supposed to protect Sam, not let this happen. Sam. I looked at her. She looked rather surprised, but oddly enough, Sam also looked, happy.

"S-Sam." I whispered. It was only loud enough for super hearing to pick it up. Sam whipped her head around to face me. My jaw dropped open and my suspicions were confirmed.

"Yes Danny?" Sam was eerily clam sounding.

"H-how did you hear me?"

"You said it clear as day. Why wouldn't I hear you?"

"I only said loud enough so that a ghost or halfa with super hearing could pick that up." Sam's jaw dropped. By the look on her face I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. My hands started to grip my hair as I sat down in a chair.

"Danny are you ok?" I sighed.

"No Sam, I'm not. I was supposed to protect you not let Undergrowth do this to you. I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I see this coming." I was trying so hard not to cry.

"Danny it's ok. We'll figure this out. Now we both have secrets to keep from our parents. Now I'm like you. I'm just slightly different."

A/N: I know this is the same chapter but I already warned you of that. The second chapter will have some corrections and different things in it.


	2. Help

A/N: Chapter two of the rewrite. This is going to have a few very small changes. Totally forgot to post this. Sorry.

Danny's POV

Sam was right, she was just like me, a halfa. Only Sam could control plants instead of ice. How could I let this happen? How could I let the one I love the most get into harm's way? How did Undergrowth do this?

"Sam I-I'm sorry this happed to you. I'm sorry your half ghost now." I felt defeated.

"Danny, It's not your fault. I actually think it's kinda cool." My head snapped up at that.

"You think having ghost powers is cool? Sam don't you know the kind of burden these powers are? Yeah at times they're cool but having enemies both ghost and human coming at you all the time? Is that cool? No. Not to mention the lack of sleep from patrolling and middle-of-the-night ghost fights. Especially when you have a certain fruitloop bugging you at four in the morning." I looked at Sam. She seemed to be understanding. I called Tucker to have him come over and we broke the news to him. Tuck was speechless for a little while until something happened.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yes Sam?"

"I don't feel so-" Sam collapsed. We ran over to her and I caught Sam right before she hit the floor.

"Sam! Sam wake up!" It was useless. She was out cold. I looked over at Tucker while transforming into Phantom.

"We need to get her to Frostbite." I was frantic.

"What makes you think he can help?" Tucker sounded confused.

"He just can ok? Frostbite helped me while everyone was trapped and being controlled by Undergrowth. Let's go! Grab the Specter Speeder!" I knew the keys were still in it because well, my dad isn't so bright most of the time.

Sam's POV

It was so cold just, cold. I heard voices but I couldn't tell whose they were. Someone with strong arms was carrying me. I opened an eye. The person that was carrying me had snow-white and silver hair, somewhere between neon and toxic green eyes and a black and white hazmat suit. I thought I recognized him. Think Manson, think! Who is he? Memories came flooding back to me like dam broke inside my head. Danny and I, in the lab, a blood test. The test said I was half ghost. I stared at the sky behind Danny. Sky? It was a bunch of purple doors and green swirls. The Ghost Zone! Of course! But, why did Danny bring me here?

"Frostbite! Frostbite!" Tucker maybe?

"Frostbite! Where are you? My friend needs your help! It's ok Sam. We're going to find help." Danny, I knew his voice better than anyone's. Danny looked at me with those beautiful eyes and smiled. I tried to smile back. A vine started to curl around my arm. Wait a vine? If Danny and Tucker are looking for Frostbite, than we are in the land of the Farfrozen where no plants grow. Oh, wait I can control plants. I must be able to create them to. Weird, but cool. Danny noticed.

"Sam, are you doing that?" I nodded my head weakly.

"Hmm. Interesting," He started calling out for Frostbite again. Soon the big yeti-like creature named Frostbite and several of his people came running over to us.

"Oh Great One, what is it? I saw you but yesterday."

"My friend Sam, Undergrowth did something to her and now she has ghost powers. Instead of being able to control ice though, Sam can control plants."

"We must hurry to the medical wing Great One!"

Tucker's POV

"Tuck! Grab onto my shoulders and let's go!" I realized what Danny was talking about. The people of the Farfrozen could run much faster than us but Danny can fly a little faster than they can run. I grabbed Danny's shoulders and we started to follow Frostbite. Soon we arrived at the med- I mean the place where Sam needed to go. Danny was pacing in front of Sam's bed (still in Phantom form), Frostbite was standing off in the corner looking worried and I was standing here in a huge white robe looking for any sign that our best friend (and probably Danny's girlfriend) is going to be ok. A vine started to come out of Sam's chest and head towards Danny. Next thing I knew was that I was terrified.

Danny's POV

I saw a vine creep out of Sam's chest where her heart should be. It came towards my side. An agonizing pain shot through me and a terrified scream ripped out of my mouth. I thought it was going to become a ghostly wail. The vine from Sam's chest penetrated my side and carefully wound its way around my organs as if not to damage them. Sam looked at me.

"I'm sorry Danny." She sounded sympathetic.

Tucker rushed over to help but Frostbite grabbed him and held him back.

"Let. Me. Go!"

"I'm sorry friend of the Great One but I cannot. If you or I interfere it will kill them both. She must finish what she's doing."

The vine was twisting and turning inside of me. It-it was reaching for my-my center, my core.

"Frostbite! What do I do!"

"Let her finish or you will both die! You will be greatly weakened but she will live if you let her do this!"

I nodded and prepared for the worse. I was in for the whole ride.


	3. Note

A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating school just started and I was out last week school shopping but don't worry. New chapters for all of my stories (that aren't finished) are in the works. Please be patient with me. Thanks.


	4. Find Your Way Home

A/N: OMG! I found time to write for the first time in months! Sadly, I think I am going to give this story to someone a little more capable of making it go somewhere. I need to keep myself free with all the other things I've been doing and you guys always have the best ideas. So PM me if you're interested. Make sure you include where you want this story to go. I will take into account your current stories, your idea and how quickly you respond. This window of opportunity will be open until Friday May 29th, 2015 at 7 PM PST. The day after the window closes, I will make the final decision. I will follow and favorite the story and keep tabs on it.

Danny's P.O.V

Twisting, turning, a snap. Pain, more and more pain. I saw Sam's vine come out of my body and go into hers all the while clutching an ice blue shard dripping ectoplasm. Sam and I both passed out.

Tucker's P.O.V

Danny fell on the bed behind him and changed back to his human self. Within ten seconds Sam woke back up.

"Huh? Where's Danny? Is he ok?" She asked.

"He'll be fine. I've seen his healing powers at work. There may be a small readjustment period but, he will be ok." Frostbite explained. I looked at my best friend. A red blotch was spreading across the front of his shirt.

"How will he be fine if he bleeds to death?" I was watching Danny die, and it felt awful.

"He won't. Watch." Frostbite sliced Danny's shirt open. It was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. The few damaged organs, muscle and skin stitched themselves back together. He was still covered in blood though.

"Danny!" Sam, now fully aware, shrieked. "What have I done?" She stared to sob.

"Sam. Sam he'll be ok." I tried to comfort her. She wasn't listening. Danny was stirring as the last of the wound healed. He groaned.

"What hit me?" He asked. No one answered.

Over the next few weeks he healed a bit more. Danny wasn't sore all the time now. Both he and Sam started to develop new powers. His ice powers were getting stronger and Sam's powers were getting stronger all around.

Danny's POV

Vlad. He never set off my ghost sense but I always knew when he was around. I could feel it. I ran into the ally behind my house and transformed.

"Where are you Plasmius?" I spat his name. He always got on my nerves.

"Daniel, already so angry, yet the fight hasn't even started." Vlad was calm, as always.

"So you're admitting you want to fight?" I asked.

"I see you picked something up from me. Using your enemy's words against them. With each passing day you become more like me." He smiled his disgusting fang-filled smile.

"Not even close Plasmius. Besides, you and I, we are very different."

"But are we Daniel? Are we really?"

"Yes." I shot at him, just touching the top of his horn like hair. That caught him off guard. I blasted ice at his feet. He started to fall but quickly phased out of it.

"I see you picked something up from me: being clumsy and letting your opponent get several shots on you." I teased. Vlad shot a pink blast at me, obviously mad. I twisted to the side so he missed. "Wow. You really are off your game today." I shot another ice ball at him to distract him. Then I drew in a breath several times larger than a normal human could, and let go. One of my new powers was a mix of my ghostly wail and an enhanced version of my ghost sense that created a scream that froze my attacker and anything near me. Vlad partially froze and fell to the ground. I floated down to him. He groaned.

"I will never understand how you do that or how it seems to keep getting stronger." He looked at me.

"Lets say you helped create it." I pulled out my thermos. "I don't understand why you were so easy to beat this time. Maybe I'm getting better than you Plasmius."

"No-" I cut him off by sucking him up in the thermos. "I wonder if your idiot father could make this any smaller." Vlad complained.

"Don't talk about my dad like that. Remember who's holding the thermos." I warned and started flying back to my house. It took about 10 minutes. I locked the thermos into place and emptied it and locked the portal. Vlad would have to find his own way home.

A/N: So remember, if you want the story, PM me. I will tell you the person who took over the Saturday after submissions end. You must pick up where this left off.


	5. Kidnapped

A/N: No one PM'd me for the story and I haven't been getting the review emails. So chapters will come, just few, far between and shorter (probably). Also, I've been listening to "Lying is The Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" on repeat. It seems to be helping my mood. Any of you that read "Katy Plasmius" know that I hit a rough patch. But, that is not important right now. On with the story!

Danny's POV

After unhooking the thermos I flew to Sam's to check on her. It had been a month and a half since the incident but I still had to make sure she was ok. That and we trained on a regular basis too. That way she had better control over her powers and we both got stronger. I drifted into her window. She always kept it open for me.

"Hey." Sam greeted me without turning around.

"Hi." I said back, walking toward her

"You know I'm fine right? You don't need to check on me everyday. I've got this half ghost thing under control." She pointed out.

"I know. I just worry about you. The positions I've gotten into, I don't that to happen to you because of what you are." She turned around at just the right time for me to wrap my arms around her. She returned the hug.

"I'm never going to get used to how cold you are. Even though I'm like you." Sam said.

"You're really warm. It feels nice." I smiled. "Safe almost."

"Are you getting squishy on me?" She laughed.

"No. Just stating the truth ma'am." I started laughing too.

"Ok ya push-over. What do you want?" She asked playfully pushing me back.

"A flight around the city?" I was hoping she'd say yes.

"Meet me in the alley in five minutes." Sam rushed out the door of her room.

"Yes!" I flew down into the alley and waited. I heard footsteps.

"Let's go clueless." She transformed. Her combat boots turned white along with her hair. Her leggings turned black and her regular clothes were replaced by a green plant dress very similar to the one she wore while under the influence of Undergrowth. Sam was beautiful. We took off and flew around Amity for a while and then landed in a tree in the park. A blue mist escaped my mouth. I looked over in time to see the ends of a green one fading from Sam.

"Who now?" I muttered.

"Hello ghost child."

"Skulker. What do you want?" I flew towards him, Sam in toe.

"To get you. I still don't have a creature like you in my collection." He smiled.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you can't have me." I was starting to get annoyed.

"Fine, then I will take your girlfriend." He grabbed Sam and flew away before I could react.

"Danny!" She screamed.

"Sam! I'm coming!" I yelled back and flew at top speed to catch up. Skulker noticed me gaining on them.

"Oh no. You're not getting her back this easy." He laughed and shot a net at me. I tried to dodge it but it honed in on me. I fell to the ground. Focusing all my energy I blasted the net from the inside. Not a good idea. It reflected the blast back at me. I yelled in pain. Then I tried to freeze the net. nothing happened. Skulker laughed as he watched me struggle. "I designed it so you couldn't get out. Have fun." He flew off.

"Sam!" I shouted.

"Danny!" She screamed back.


End file.
